Unrelenting Furry
by AberrantScript
Summary: After Fenneko shows her something very taboo and risque, Retsuko simply can't get it out of her mind. It plagues her at work to the point where she has to take a bathroom break. But no matter what she does she can't stop thinking about them, no matter how messed up it is. Human men, and what they could do to her petite furry body. A commish.


**Author's Notes:**

A second commission! :D This one is for this cute show on Netflix called Aggretsuko. Check it out~

Commissioned by anonymous. ;3

Disclaimer: _Aggretsuko _Copyright Netflix (2019)

* * *

UNRELENTING FURRY

"Retsuko, is everything alright?"

"O-oh, yeeeah… of course everything is alright. Just, uh- I just need the restroom. I'll be back real soon!"

Retsuko was not alright. She would never be alright.

She was overworked. She was tired. Stressed. And full of rage.

And thanks to a certain video Fenneko had recommended to her, she'd forever be horny, too.

"Human dicks!? Fenneko, I'm not into bestiality shit! I'm not! Don't look at me like that! I'd never do that!"

That was last Monday. Today was Friday. She had tried her best to resist, but last night she finally gave into temptation. She was a regular on Pornhub, and had acquired a rather large library of erotica. 95% girls being covered in jizz, and 5% actual quality porn.

But her old interests just seemed… tame in comparison. Office Girls Fucking Random Co-workers? Boring. Step-sisters seducing each other while step-daddy cums all over their faces? Blah. She tried everything she had, but her metaphorical dick remained limp to it all.

So, in a moment of weakness, she tried this new video. She could barely describe what she felt. Disgust, shame, morbid curiosity? Yeah, but also unbridled lust. She couldn't look away. She couldn't stop touching herself. She'd never cum that fast in her life...

One video led to a dozen, and Retsuko was hooked. But it was much worse than that. She was fucked, too.

Everywhere she looked, she was literally fucked.

Over the copier, with her tiny legs spread wide, as a big human dick wedged itself between her-

Right before her lunch break, with a rando shoving her work off her desk and laying her flat on it before plowing into-

Three human males just casually walking up to her in the hallway, in full view of everyone in the office floor, and jacking off to her petite body, cumming all over her face, and leaving without saying a single word.

Fellow co-workers tried to interact with her, but she couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. She was trying to hurry! She just couldn't go fast with her small legs. Fuck, if only a big strong, human male that worked out by lifting car batteries all day long could lift her up and set her down on his throbbing, erect-

AHHHHH! I FEEL SO FUCKING HORNY!

She clenched her tiny fists and her thighs together as she rounded the corner, and-

FUCK NO! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!

"Hi, Retsuko! You in line for the restroom, too?" some random nobody office zombie asked.

Her insides were screaming at her to take the nearest stapler and shut his stupid ass mouth shut for him, but she took a breath and smiled instead.

"Yeah, at least it's not a long line this time."

She was third in line. Meanwhile, this fuckwad had no line and merrily strolled up to the door.

"Heh, must suck being a woman, then. Well, see you around!"

Retsuko kept her smile up right until that door shut, and then she, at least in her mind, unleashed the fires of Hell upon his sorry ass.

Her wait was slow and painful. At some point Fenneko appeared behind her, and that only made it worse.

Images filled her mind, of a fox and a red panda making out in a secluded corner, slowly stripping each other, their tongues dueling in their mouths, getting so wet, so horny, so ready for anything random and sexy and hot to happen to them…

Then, they were on a bed, side by side, sucking off a human dick, stroking him with their furry paws, making him cum over and over again, all over their silky fur, until they looked like small cum mountains…

"Retsuko, you ok?" the fox asked as she was riding a hairless dick, cowgirl style, panting, moaning, screaming for more!

Retsuko gulped, then rubbed her eyes to clear up her vision.

"Y-y-yeah," she replied, barely able to think as she was right back to stroking off two cocks, while a third was fucking her in the-

"Well, it's your turn, so hurry in!"

Retsuko blushed and nodded her thanks before heading right in.

The place was packed, but one stall in the back was available.

It certainly wasn't ideal to rub one off in the same room with a half dozen coworkers, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to have one…

Had to have a human man pump her so full with his cum she-

FUCK! she screamed inside.

She hurried into the stall and locked it. She pulled her skirt down and paused right there.

Suddenly, a man was holding her hips. He stroked her back, making her purr and lean forward. His lips pressed along her spine, and she shivered.

"H-hurry," she whispered, before placing her hands on her knees to brace herself.

"Do you want this big cock?" he asked, gruff and sexy.

She felt it sliding between her thighs, smearing its cum all over her fur.

"Yes," she nodded stupidly, begging him to just fuck her silly.

"Retsuko? Are you ok?"

The red panda suddenly jerked and sat down. Blushing, blinking her eyes, confused…

"Y-yeah! I'm alright."

"Oh… ok."

Retsuko's fingers were twitching as they laid flat on her lap.

So close to her pussy… so fucking close…

It wouldn't take much for her to cum. But, fuck her, she'd cum so loud the CEO would hear her up on the top floor…

She bit her lip and slipped a shoe off. Soon, she was stuffing a sock between her teeth and biting down onto it.

Now, no one would hear her cum.

Sighing, she let her fingers drift closer to her center, and let her eyes close.

She leaned back and relaxed herself.

A man was kneeling between her legs. His hands were touching her thighs, spreading them wider. His breaths were puffing on her pussy.

She was so wet for him.

"Oh, baby, you smell so good. Can't wait to eat you up," he said before diving right in.

Retsuko shivered as she inserted two fingers into her cunt.

His tongue was doing amazing things to her, but she needed more. So much more.

Retsuko was kneeling down in this very stall. Her lusty, lidded eyes were staring into a hole cut in the wall. Her finger was crooked and beckoning a friendly fella to come be a dick to her~

Soon, one appeared. Hairless, smooth, so unlike anything she'd ever seen before…

She leaned forward and opened her lips, taking his cock into her mouth. She poked the tip with her tongue, and groaned as she felt him already throbbing and ready to blow. As soon as she pulled off his cock, he busted his nut all over her face. She even had to close an eye! Retsuko chuckled as she scooped up some cum from her chin and dolloped it onto her tongue for a savory snack~

Her fingers were working so much faster now. Pumping in and out, sticky and wet. Her furry thighs were getting so messy but she couldn't stop now…

Just like she couldn't stop herself from pressing her round bottom up against that hole, letting a thick cock press into her wet hole and start fucking her.

Fuck, all her tension was starting to build up in her belly. She could feel it-

Or was that a thick load of cum some random human just dumped inside her pussy?

She didn't fucking know anything anymore. Her hand was moving like a blur, her teeth were clenching down on that sock, and Retsuko was kneeling on a bed.

In a room.

She was in this sexy pair of black lingerie.

A dozen human men were standing around her, slowly jacking off to keep their dicks up.

Her lips quirked into this wicked smirk as she unclasped her lacy bra, and she tossed it across the room. It landed on some dude's cock and he laughed himself silly as she basically used him as a coat rack.

Retsuko laid back on that bed and lifted her hips up. She slipped the panties down her legs and kicked them onto the floor.

Naked and horny and soaking the sheets with her wet pussy, she spread her legs and crooked her finger.

"Come and get me, boys~"

One guy ran and jumped on the bed, bouncing over to her pretty little red panda face.

She opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out for him, and started blowing him.

Retsuko couldn't even see what was happening between her legs, but she felt that dick slide up and down her wet slit before poking her.

Two strong hands grabbed her by the hips and then she was being fucked hard.

She moaned around one cock, and used her muscles to squeeze the other.

Retsuko was in heaven. A place where she could just ask to be fucked, and dicks would line up for a mile just to have a turn cumming all over her.

She felt both dicks grow inside her tiny body, nearly knotting her! She put her hands out to try and slow them down, but they couldn't be stopped!

Her eyes rolled back as one excited dude unloaded his cum down her throat, pulling out and washing her face with another load as big as the first.

She laid back and wiped the cum away from her face so she could see again. Her hands were all sticky and she cleaned them up with her pink tongue.

The second man leaned over her, and groaned so deep it sent shivers down her spine.

She felt his beautiful dick start pumping her full. He pulled out and humped her clit, shooting more jizz across her stomach.

Retsuko was in a daze. Wherever she was, it was better than heaven!

She squeaked as she was picked up and a man slid underneath her. This long, drawn out moan left her lips as she was lowered onto a fresh cock; the excess cum dripping from her cunt to make more room for this new stud.

Two more dicks appeared before her, and they playfully poked her hands.

She giggled and wrapped her hands around them. They were so big compared to her; she loved it!

They groaned as she stroked them off.

She needed more jewels to adorn her naked body…

She opened her mouth and stared right into their eyes as she made them cum all over her tits, her neck, her face. They pretty much missed the actual target: her mouth. But that just meant she could scoop it all up with her paws and eat it~

The dick inside her pussy was getting all throbby and pushy. His hands moved from her hips to wrap around her, and he really started giving it to her hard.

Retsuko reached her hands behind to grab his arms.

He was grunting in her ear, slamming her down onto his cock.

It was brutal, passionate, animalistic. Her claws pressing into his biceps, his dick pounding away at her pussy. She felt his cock grow big, throb harder, and he yanked her down onto him and held her tightly. She breathlessly moaned, her fingers clenched around his arms, as she took his cum deep inside.

And now finished with her, he scratched her behind the ears, and whispered something she didn't expect.

"Pregnant~"

The first and only thing he said to her, before pulling her off his cock and handing her to another man.

Now, she was laying flat on the bed, in a classic missionary position. A new man was holding himself over her. She couldn't even see his face, but she felt his dick push inside her used cunt. She raised her hips to help his entry, and whimpered as he bottomed out.

Fuck, she was so tiny only half of this massive thing could fit inside…

Retsuko looked up and was surprised that she could only see his chest. She'd have to stretch her neck too much to see his face and, really, at this point… she didn't care. She didn't need to see his face, she just needed to be fucked...

She leaned up and started kissing his chest, pawing at his arms, encouraging him to fuck her pussy good…

That cock pulled out of her body and came everywhere! She just laid there as she was showered in cum from her pretty white ears to her fuzzy little toes~

Laying back on the bed, a wet, sticky mess, Retsuko sighed and smiled dreamily. She felt so good.

She looked around her, and all twelve guys were closing in, stroking their cocks, aiming right for her body…

She presented herself as best she could.

"Let me have it!"

One after another, they blew their loads all over her until she could barely even be seen under all their semen!

Retsuko leaned back and clenched her thighs together, nearly screaming into the sock. Her whole body jerked, and she fell forward. Twitching with some aftershocks, she sighed and smiled this dopey grin.

She looked up, and then realization hit her right between her fuzzy white ears.

Oh, crap, I just masturbated at work!

She hurried to clean herself up, brushed her fur as well as she could, and flushed the toilet.

Right outside of her stall, Fenneko was waiting for her.

"Hey, Retsuko, what were you doing?"

"Ah!" Retsuko jumped, then recovered with a blushing smile, "O-oh, uh, nothing, just, y'know, trying to unwind on my break before going back to the ole-"

"In the bathroom?"

The cute fox was staring at her, unblinking, as Retsuko tried washing her hands and walking away.

"Uh, yeeeah, I like doing that now and-"

"You've never 'unwound' in the bathroom. How would you even do that?"

Retsuko felt her heart skipping as she tried to escape.

And right at the last second, she was saved by a beep from Fenneko's phone.

"Oh, what the hell is Tsunoda doing? Posting a bikini selfie at work? She's probably trying to get that fat ass pig to rut in her again. The dirty tramp."

Retsuko smiled and took a breath, brushing down her skirt and walking toward her desk.

She'd managed to survive an unbearable situation.

And now she wasn't even thinking about anything sexy or weird or anything!

Yeah! Retsuko totally had this! She'd get through work and when she'd get home, she'd delete her browser history and never touch that hentai crap ever again!

Fenneko leaned over.

Blink.

"So, Retsuko, did you check out that link I sent you Monday?"

Retsuko's heart stopped right as her pussy started up again.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!


End file.
